Keralaputra
Keralaputra is one of the member nations of the Chedorlaomerian World Empire, having joined it in 680 BC. Major cities include Cannanore, the capital, Kozhikode, Cochin and Thiruvananthapuram. List of Kings * Ramavarma I 768-745 * Rajasekharavarman I 745-728 * Ramavarma II 728-715 * Indu Kothavarma I 715-682 * Rajasekharavarman II 682-657 * Sthanu Ravivarman I 657-625 * Ramavarma III 625-581 * Kulasekhara Alwar I 581-555 * Goda Ravivarma I 555-521 * Indu Kothavarma II 521-490 * Vira Kerala I 490-456 * Ramavarma IV 456-420 * Sthanu Ravivarman II 420-385 * Rajasekharavarman III 385-352 * Rajasimha I 352-318 * Vira Kerala II 318-287 * Ramavarma V 287-253 * Indu Kothavarma III 253-220 * Kulasekhara Alwar II 220-192 * Bhaskara Ravivarman I 192-155 * Sthanu Ravivarman III 155-118 * Rajasimha II 118-82 BC * Rajasekharavarman IV 82-49 BC * Ramavarma VI 49-11 BC * Vira Kerala III 11 BC-28 AD * Kulasekhara Alwar III 28-62 * Indu Kothavarma IV 62-98 * Vira Kerala IV 98-123 * Ramavarma VII 123-157 * Rajasekharavarman V 157-192 * Rajasimha III 192-219 * Sthanu Ravivarman IV 219-248 * Indu Kothavarma V 248-282 * Goda Ravivarma II 282-310 * Rajasekharavarman VI 310-350 * Vira Kerala V 350-372 * Indu Kothavarma VI 372-414 * Sthanu Ravivarman V 414-447 * Ramavarma VIII 447-483 * Kulasekhara Alwar IV 483-509 * Rajasekharavarman VII 509-536 * Indu Kothavarma VII 536-592 * Bhaskara Ravivarman II 592-621 * Sthanu Ravivarman VI 621-657 * Vira Kerala VI 657-695 * Ramavarma IX 695-723 * Rajasimha IV 723-760 * Indu Kothavarma VIII 760-794 * Rajasekharavarman VIII 794-818 * Sthanu Ravivarman VII 818-849 * Kulasekhara Alwar V 849-878 * Goda Ravivarma III 878-903 * Ramavarma X 903-912 * Kotha Kerala Varma I 912-966 * Sthanu Ravivarman VIII 966-1002 * Rajasekharavarman IX 1002-1040 * Bhaskara Ravivarman III 1040-1077 * Aditya Varma I 1077-1102 * Indu Kothavarma IX 1102-1137 * Rajasimha V 1137-1163 * Vira Kerala VII 1163-1200 * Kotha Kerala Varma II 1200-1229 * Goda Ravivarma IV 1229-1260 * Ravi Ramavarma I 1260-1295 * Vira Ravi Varma I 1295-1322 * Vira Kerala VIII 1322-1362 * Kulasekhara Alwar VI 1362-1398 * Padmanabha Marthanda Varma I 1398-1427 * Aditya Varma II 1427-1448 * Rajasimha VI 1448-1480 * Rajasekharavarman X 1480-1511 * Vira Ravi Varma II 1511-1541 * Ramavarma XI 1541-1542 * Vira Kerala IX 1542-1544 * Aditya Varma III 1544-1548 * Padmanabha Marthanda Varma II 1548-1549 * Aditya Varma III (2nd term) 1549-1551 * Goda Ravivarma V 1551-1556 with: * Bhaskara Ravivarman IV 1554-1557 * Aditya Varma III (3rd term) 1557-1561 * Vira Rama Varma I 1561-1582 * Kulasekhara Alwar VII 1582-1613 * Kotha Kerala Varma III 1613-1645 * Chera Udaya Varma I 1645-1668 * Iravi Iravi Varma I 1668-1703 * Jayasimha Kerala Varma I 1703-1737 * Bhutalavira Ravi Varma I 1737-1773 * Unni Kerala Varma I 1773-1805 * Balarama Varma I 1805-1828 * Balarama Varma II 1828-1830 * Aditya Varma IV 1830- ** Regent: Prince Ayilam Tirunal (I) 1830-1837 ** Regent: Prince Unni Kerala Varma 1837-1846 ** Regent: Prince Ayilam Tirunal (II) 1846-1848 ** Crown Prince Kulasekhara Alwar